Concours Marine à tout prix !
by minimilie
Summary: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nous somme fières de vous présenter le troisième CONCOURS ONE PIECE, Marine à tout prix ! Venez partager avec nous vos OS centrés sur... le monde de la Marine ! (modalités à l'intérieur). Faites-nous rêver ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai participé il y a peu au concours Amour Pirate de Lisen-chan, Nathdawn et Sinasta. Cette expérience m'a énormément plu… Tellement que j'ai eu envie de passer de l'autre côté, de voir ce que ça faisait d'organiser un concours One Piece Du coup, me voilà lancée, avec mes chères Mugiwaras pour m'aider dans l'organisation : Larmes-Noire, MlleLauChan et Subliime, des auteures aux goûts aussi divers que variés, tout comme moi ^^

Quelques petits mots pour expliciter les modalités du concours :

- Ecrire un **OS** de minimum **1500 mots** (pas de limite maximale pour ne pas brider votre imagination)  
- OS centré sur **un ou des membres de la Marine** (le terme « Marine » étant volontairement assez général ici, il inclut toutes les organisations mises en place pour contrer les Pirates : les Marines bien sûr, mais aussi les capitaines corsaires et les unités spéciales telles que le CP-9 et le G-5)  
- **Pas de OC**, et éviter les OOC autant que possible  
- Tous les genres sont acceptés  
- Rating à la convenance des auteurs (K, K+, T, M…)  
- **Pas** de scènes de **viol** explicites (c'est inscrit dans le règlement ffnet), ni de **pédophilie**, ni de **zoophilie**

- Pairings au choix (des Marines/Pirates sont acceptés). Friendship, couples hétéro, yaoï et yuri, même threesome… Faites-vous plaisir !  
- Respect du cadre, de l'univers de One Piece mais **UA admis**  
- Histoire **cohérente**  
- Un texte aéré, dans un bon français (vocabulaire, grammaire, orthographe, syntaxe). N'hésitez pas à faire appel à des **betas** si vous avez des difficultés à vous corriger.  
- Titre original et résumé qui tient la route

**Nous nous réservons le droit de refuser tout texte qui ne satisferait pas les règles évoquées ci-dessus. **Si cela arrive nous vous enverrons un MP pour vous expliquer la raison du refus, mais normalement, si vous jouez le jeu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes )

Ecrire un petit quelque chose sur Garp, Tsuru, Akainu, Momonga, Kizaru, Kobby, Dobberman, Smoker, Lucci, Kong, Kalifa, Moria, Z du temps où il était dans la Marine, ou le conseil des Sages vous titille depuis un moment ? Les combats quotidiens de ces hommes et femmes qui se battent pour la Justice vous font rêver ? Les raisons pour lesquelles les Grands Corsaires sont devenus Grands Corsaires vous interpellent ? Vous suspectez que des personnes telles que Tsuru et Rayleigh, ou bien, Akainu et Doflamingo, aient pu avoir une liaison un jour ? Un de vos fantasmes d'auteur depuis longtemps est de décrire ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires du Quartier Général après les entraînements ? (Miam… *_*) Et bien à vos claviers… Prêts ? C'est parti !

Petite particularité de ce concours : il n'y aura **pas de jury**. Ce seront les participant-e-s et les lecteur-rice-s qui éliront les meilleurs textes, _via_ un sondage qui sera mis en place à la fin du concours. Il y a cependant des modératrices (nous quatre ^^), qui inscriront les participants, rajouteront à la communauté les textes concourants. Nous avons choisi ce système d'élection par les lecteurs pour plusieurs raisons, et notamment pour permettre aux modérateurs de participer au concours s'ils le souhaitent.

Les inscriptions sont ouvertes jusqu'au 5 juillet pour vous laisser le temps d'écrire vos OS (envoyez-moi un petit MP pour me prévenir que vous voulez participer )). Vous aurez jusqu'au **9 juillet** pour mettre votre chef d'œuvre en ligne. N'oubliez pas d'indiquer dans le résumé « **[Concours]** » ou « **[Concours Marine] **», pour que nous les modératrices nous puissions vous reconnaître et ajouter votre texte à la communauté.

Communauté : 

www*fanfiction*net/community/Concours-Marine-%C3%A0-tout-prix/113517/ (remplacez les « * » par des « . » et vous y êtes !)

Le **prix** du concours : Chaque participant et chaque modératrice s'engage à faire de la pub aux gagnants, soit sur leur profil, soit sur leur prochaine publication.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à nous contacter… Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à participer et nous attendons avec impatience vos textes qui, à coup sûr, seront grandioses :)

Amusez-vous bien et faites-nous rêver !


	2. Chapter 2

Oyez oyez, chers lecteurs et compétiteurs ! Voici la tant attendue liste des participants au concours ! [Un peu en retard, étant donné que ChocOlive Flamous a déjà posté son OS… je m'en excuse, j'aurai dû l'ajouter bien plus tôt.]

* * *

Liste des participants du concours **Marine à tout prix !**

Anna-chan17

ChocOlive Flamous

Cosy-chwan

Crowny

DeathLetter

flllora

Jyanadavega

Linaelle

Lisen-chan

Mlle Baka

MlleLauChan

MogowKo

nathdawn

Nodoka997

Roussette

Soullakh

Subliime

SwordsgirlJackie

TearsOfPen

Zetsuen

* * *

Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à répondre au défi ! La liste sera actualisée au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux participant-e-s s'inscriront (nous l'espérons ! Plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse )

Maintenant, quelques petites précisions suite à des questions qui m'ont été posées par MP et qui pourraient vous être utile si vous avez les mêmes doutes.

- _A partir de quand peut-on poster notre OS ?_ Une fois que votre inscription est prise en compte, vous pouvez poster **quand vous voulez**, même là maintenant tout de suite si ça vous dit ) Il faut juste poster avant le 9 juillet 23h59, c'est la seule contrainte.

- _Si le personnage principal est un personnage de la marine et que l'on brode son histoire avec des personnes qui ne sont pas de la marine c'est bon aussi ?_ L'OS doit être centré sur un membre de la marine/des organisations gouvernementales/un Grand Corsaire, mais vous pouvez faire intervenir qui vous voulez autour : un marine qui par un concours de circonstances se retrouve au milieu d'un équipage de pirates, ça marche, un membre du G-5 qui a une relation avec un rookie, ça marche aussi… Pas de OC, par contre (pas de Mary-Sue/Gary-Tsu non plus).

- _Si on a un membre du CP9 dans le pairing mais que l'histoire se passe après Enies Lobby, est-ce que ça colle quand même aux règles ?_ Oui. Vous avez le droit d'écrire sur les ex-marines/Shichibukai/membres des autres organisations gouvernementales.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui… Je laisse la place aux autres modos, qui avaient envie de vous laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! A bientôt, j'ai hâte de lire vos OS !

minimilie

* * *

Petit mot de Larmes-Noire :

Bonjour, bonsoir, etc. (Remarque pour moi de treize à dix-sept heures c'est « bonne nuit ».) Bref, l'idée du concours m'excite fortement et j'en attends beaucoup. J'espère avoir quelque chose de fluide et assez imposant à lire (1500 mots, ça commence à être bien alors c'est parfait !) et surtout, j'aimerais voir de la diversité. Des binômes plutôt rares et même carrément déjantés pour certain, en espérant que grâce à ce concours certains personnages très peu utilisés (que ce soit dans les corsaires, les unités secrètes ou la marine) pointent le bout de leur nez. En résumé (vraiment compact) bonne chance à tous ! J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir lire vos œuvres ! Bye !

* * *

Petit mot de MlleLauChan :

Merci à tous les auteurs de participer à cette nouvelle aventure ! Tout cet enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, j'en suis toute retournée ! Je vous souhaite bon courage pour relever le défi et donnez vous à fond tout en vous faisant plaisir et sans vous prendre la tête ! J'insiste là-dessus, l'essentiel est de faire un texte qui vous plait de prime abord, les lecteurs ne l'apprécieront que davantage. Ceci dit, la diablesse que je suis a bien hâte de lire vos écrits !

Bonne chance à tous ! Que Dame Inspiration, cette petite capricieuse, soit avec vous !

* * *

Petit mot de Subliime :

Coucou ! Je vous encourage dans l'écriture de votre OS ! Je suis persuadée qu'on aura le droit à un très beau concours grâce à vous !


End file.
